Daydreamer and Traveler
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Ha On menunggu keterlambatan keretanya, Byeongjae menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun. Summary sama genre nyambung ke cerita ngga sih?. (Lee Byeong Jae, Kim Ha On, High School Rapper)


**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Daydreamer and Traveler**

(High School Rapper Season 2, Lee Byeong Jae & Kim Ha On)

 _warning : typos, possibly ooc_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Ha On menggerakkan tangannya yang basah, bermaksud meringankan tugas dari mesin pengering yang menghasilkan bunyi dengungan keras hingga mungkin saja mengganggu sama pengguna fasilitas toilet umum. Ha On memberi cengiran pada orang yang selesai menggunakan wastafel dan ingin memakai mesin pengering, dia menyingkir dan keluar dari toilet umum.

Ramai stasiun membuat orang tidak memberi perhatian pada siulan bernada Ha On, membiarkan anak menuju remaja itu melontarkan senandung entah apa yang tidak dipedulikan orang lain. Kakinya berhenti mengayun saat stasiun dipenuhi pengumuman mengenai keterlambatan kereta tujuan tertentu, kebetulan itu merupakan kereta yang ditunggu Ha On.

Kepala Ha On mengangguk, memberi maklum dan memutuskan untuk menunggu keterlambatan kereta itu dengan tenang. Dia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari tempat yang tidak begitu ramai . . .

"Halo" Ha On mendekati seorang pemuda yang duduk sendiri di sudut stasiun, berdiri di depannya dan membuat orang itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat

"Eo" Tidak ada balasan ramah, tidak juga anggukan sopan, Pemuda itu hanya melihat sebentar dan menggumam dengan samar

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Ha On, bersikap sopan meski Pemuda itu bersikap acuh padanya

"Aku tidak menaruh tanda kepemilikan" Pemuda itu mengangkat kepala untuk menjawab, bukan jawaban ramah meski dia memberi ijin pada Ha On

"Terima kasih" Punggung Ha On menyentuh dinding stasiun, menyadari kalau Pemuda tadi masih mengarah tatapan padanya

"Namaku Kim Ha On" Orang lain mengatakan kalau Ha On adalah nama yang unik, mungkin Pemuda di sebelahnya juga melempar tatapan ingin tahu di balik rambut yang menutupi matanya

"Ha On, haneul bicheul onurie pyeolchyeora. Bukankah ini keren?" Kata Ha On dengan senyum lebar, merasa kalau namanya adalah bahan pembicaraan yang cukup menarik

"Eum" Pemuda di sebelahnya memperlihatkan sikap tidak tidak peduli pada topik mengenai nama, kelihatannya dia juga tidak berminat mengenalkan nama.

Ha On menyibukkan diri untuk melihat lalu lalang pengunjung stasiun, sementara Pemuda tadi merenungkan sesuatu entah apa seperti apa yang dia lakukan sebelum Ha On mendekat juga meminta ijin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau orang asli Seoul?" Ha On mulai bicara dengan Pemuda di sebelahnya, setelah dia merasa cukup untuk memperhatikan orang berlalu lalang

"Incheon" Balasan singkat, Ha On mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti

"Kau tidak pergi ke Sekolah?" Ha On tahu ada sekolah menengah atas dekat stasiun, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah Pemuda Dingin ini adalah murid sekolah itu atau penjelajah yang senang menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah seperti dirinya

"Ini hari libur" Balas Pemuda itu, masih dengan nada acuh

"Ah, benar" Kata Ha On, menyadari kalau ini adalah penghujung pekan dan merupakan hari libur

"Kalau aku, aku memang keluar dari sekolah" Ha On membagi ceritanya tanpa diminta, berhasil membuat Pemuda yang dia ajak bicara menoleh padanya.

Ha On malah berhenti dan memperhatikan rambut Pemuda di sebelahnya, menemukan beberapa helai berwarna terang entah memang berubah warna atau terkena sinar lampu stasiun.

"Kau memiliki rambut putih? Kau pasti memiliki kehidupan yang rumit" Ha On mengambil kesimpulan dan mengangguk tanpa menunggu balasan dari orang di sebelahnya

"Kau melakukan kehidupanmu dengan baik" Lanjut Ha On, tanpa mempedulikan reaksi tidak nyaman dari Pemuda itu

"Eung, apa mungkin kau juga keluar dari Sekolah?" Bunyi pengumuman untuk bersiap bagi penumpang kereta menutup pertanyaan Ha On, bukan kereta yang ditunggu Ha On dan membuatnya masih berada di posisi nyamannya bersebelahan dengan si Pemuda Dingin

"Huh?" Pemuda itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Ha On, merasa kalau Pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya

"Apa kau juga keluar dari sekolah?" Pertanyaan Ha On membuat Pemuda tadi merutuki rasa ingin tahunya, dia memberi satu anggukan setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat

"Kenapa kau keluar dari Sekolah?" Ha On merasa kalau itu bukan topik obrolan yang berat

"Sesuatu" Balasan dingin juga misterius dari Pemuda itu membuat Ha On tahu kalau ini juga bukan topik menyenangkan bagi si orang asing.

Pembicaraan mereka dihentikan selagi pemberitahuan kalau kereta tiba di stasiun, masih bukan kereta yang ditunggu Ha On dan membuat Ha On mempekerjakan otaknya untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan yang menarik.

"Ah, kau pernah bermain?" Ha On menggunakan pembahasan umum yang biasa mengundang antusias remaja laki-laki

 _"_ _Iya"_ Daripada berpayah memberi jawaban lisan, orang itu hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan

"Kau menyukai permainan video?" Tidak menemukan jawaban terkesan menolak, Ha On melanjutkan pembicaraan

 _"_ _Biasa saja"_ Gerakan mengangkat bahu dari orang itu membuat Ha On menerjemahkan sesuka hati

"Kau tahu permainan video genre pertarungan yang populer, belakangan ini?" Ha On kembali bertanya

 _"_ _Biasa saja (tidak terlalu tahu)"_ Pemuda itu kembali mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban, tangan orang itu memijat pangkal hidung seperti merasa tidak nyaman dengan banyak pertanyaan dari Ha On

"atau, kau lebih mengetahui permainan luar ruangan?" Ha On tahu kalau dirinya tidak menerima balasan secara lisan, tapi dia memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah orang itu

 _"_ _Entahlah"_ Kali ini, Ha On menerjemahkan gerakan mengangkat bahu Pemuda itu dengan berbeda

"Kau bisa memainkan papan seluncur?" Ha On menunggu dengan pandangan antusias

 _"_ _Iya"_ Anggukan Pemuda itu nyaris membuat Ha On melontar decak kagum, menahannya karena tidak ingin dia tersinggung

"Aku sering mencobanya, tapi aku juga sering terjatuh" Ucapan Ha On seharusnya cukup lucu, tapi orang itu tidak tersenyum satu incipun

 _"_ _Kupikir, itu bukan hal menarik"_ Ha On semakin bersikap sok tahu dengan menerjemahkan sikap diam tanpa pergerakan dari Pemuda di sebelahnya

"Kalau kau bisa memainkannya, mungkin kau bisa mengajariku" Ujar Ha On dengan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh

 _"_ _Terserah padamu"_ Mata Ha On serius memperhatikan Pemuda itu, menyadari kalau Pemuda itu sempat melihatnya meski dilanjutkan gerakan memijat pangkal hidung

"Kau memiliki waktu untuk memainkan papan seluncur kan?" Tanya Ha On

 _"_ _Iya, bisa kutentukan"_ Lagi, Ha On menerjemahkan sesuka dirinya saat Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan terus memijat pangkal hidungnya

"Kapan?" Ha On tidak menerima jawaban apapun, selain beberapa anggukan terkesan tidak peduli dari Pemuda itu.

Ha On tidak bisa menuntut jawaban karena pengumuman memenuhi ruang stasiun bawah tanah, pemberitahuan kalau kereta yang ditunggu akan segera tiba di stasiun dan membuatnya mengubah posisi.

"Oh, pertanyaan terakhir" Tidak ada orang lain yang diajak bicara oleh Ha On, selain si Pemuda tadi yang untungnya memberi respon dengan mengangkat kepala

"Kalau aku boleh mengetahuinya, siapa namamu?" Ha On memasang senyuman canggung, bersiap untuk balasan dingin atau penolakan tidak langsung lainnya

"Lee Byeong Jae" Orang itu tidak memasang senyum ramah, seperti apa yang dilakukan Ha On saat dia mengenalkan diri, tapi paling tidak dia bersedia menjawab Ha On secara lisan

"Umurmu kelihatannya tidak berbeda jauh dariku" Telinga Ha On mendengarkan pemberitahuan kalau kereta akhirnya tiba, tapi dia belum menyelesaikan pembicaraan dengan Byeongjae

"Kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku, tapi ayo kita berteman" Ha On berujar dengan tenang, bahkan dia memperlihatkan senyum pada Byeongjae

"Terserah padamu. Annyeong" Terjemahan dari 'annyeong' cukup luas bagi Ha On, jadi dia menerjemahkan kosakata dari Byeongjae sebagai 'sampai jumpa' (meski Byeongjae mungkin saja bermaksud mengatakan 'selamat jalan')

"Annyeong" Nada semangat Ha On memberitahu kalau dia dan Byeongjae memiliki perbedaan pendapat untuk menggunakan 'annyeong'.

Byeongjae memperhatikan punggung Ha On yang berjalan menjauh dari posisinya, Pemuda Lee itu ikut memutuskan untuk beranjak dan menyudahi kegiatan merenungnya. Aksi merenung dan memperhatikan pengunjung stasiun selama hampir satu hari, tidak lebih menarik dari obrolan belasan menit dengan remaja periang yang kelihatannya senang menjelajah.

 ** _. END ._**

Hai, hai, adakah yang ngikutin High School Rapper Season 2? Aku sebelumnya ngikutin High School Rapper Season 1 buat ngeliat Mark, malah suka sama Bang Jae Min dan ujungnya tertarik ke Choi Ha Min. Aku ngga begitu paham soal rap, tapi antusias pas tahu kalo High School Rapper ada season duanya (dan Bang Jae Min ikutan lagi).

Awalnya tahu dari postingan Fantasy (fans SF9), trus antusias pas ngeliat ada Bang Jae Min sama Lee Ji Eun. Sekarang malah fokus ke Ha On, Byeong Jae, sama Seok Min (aku kesulitan memilih satu peserta, tapi Ha On yang paling kuperhatikan saat ini). Bosen ngga sih, ngebaca notes aku? Akhir kata, silahkan review nya ya ^v^

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20180308_


End file.
